How to Kiss
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Rose Weasley has never been kissed before, so she enlists the help of Scorpius Malfoy to teach her.


**I have about seven Scorose One-Shots that are little snippets here and there, I'm thinking of keeping them as drabbles and posting them, should I?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rose Weasley had a problem, she had never kissed anyone. Now, this wouldn't be such a big deal if she was thirteen or fourteen, but she wasn't. She was almost seventeen and almost in seventh year. You might be wondering, "Oh, but Rose, you gorgeous girl, you. Why have thy never kissed anyone?" Maybe not in those _exact_ words, but... still.

Rose has never kissed anyone because... she doesn't know why. She's had a couple of boyfriends here and there, but every time she tried to kiss one, they would practically run away screaming. She doesn't know why, either. Like, if you are going to date someone, that involves kissing. It's pretty obvious.

So, for this dilemma, she decided to recruit the help of a very experienced kisser. You may be wondering who this person could be. Well, of course, none other than Scorpius Malfoy, lady's man. According to gossip around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best kisser ever. Rose didn't believe it, but had to go with it anyway. What did she have to lose.

Rose had caught up with Scorpius after dinner in the great hall, pulling him away muttering something about Prefect duty, since they were partners. Scorpius just rose an eyebrow and followed soundly behind her as she pulled them into a deserted hallway.

"What's up, Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

"Listen, this is probably going to sound really weird and awkward, and you probably will never do it, but could you maybe teach me how to kiss?" Rose asked in a rush. Scorpius just looked at her.

"You want me to teach you how to kiss?" Scorpius confirms.

"Well, you see, none of the boyfriends I have want to kiss me, so I think that if you teach me how to kiss and I'm good at it, you can spread it around and hopefully my next boyfriend wont be afraid to kiss me..." Rose trails off.

"Listen, Weasley, I'll teach you how to kiss if you put in a good word for me for Head Boy next year." Scorpius smirked at her. Rose bit her lip, mulling it over.

"Fine." She finally said.

"Okay, first rule to kissing, don't bite your lip, it's one hell of a turn-on." Scorpius nodded towards her still chewing lightly on her lip. She blushed and stopped.

"Alright, what's next?" She asks.

"Second rule, don't be afraid to do what your brain tells you, don't hold back. If your brain tells you to rip my hair out, then do it... only when we are kissing though." Scorpius adds in the end.

"Okay, I got this." Rose nods her head.

"Well, I'm gonna start to teach you..." Scorpius mutters. Rose nods again, showing it's okay for him to. Scorpius lightly cups her cheek, the other one going to her hip. "Put your hands on my shoulders or in my hair." Scorpius mutters getting closer and closer to her lips, Rose obeys, putting her hands on his shoulders. Scorpius lightly pecks her lips.

"Is that it?" Rose questions.

"No," Scorpius murmurs before crashing his lips down to hers. She freezes. "Remember what I said, don't hesitate, go for what your brain is telling you." Scorpius says against her lips. He brings his lips to Rose's again, who kisses back. Scorpius grabs at her hair, groaning as she moves her hands down from his shoulders to his his chest, grabbing at his shirt and bringing him closer to her.

"Like that?" She asks, breaking away from him.

"Yeah, just like that," Scorpius grins, "I'm going to lick your bottom lip, when I do that, I want you to open your mouth... don't be scared, I'm probably going to totally rape your mouth with my tongue." Scorpius chuckles. Rose giggles and brings Scorpius' head down by his tie. Scorpius molds their lips together, Grabbing at Rose's legs, he lifts them around his waist, Rose moans at the erection he has, and moans again as he cups her butt and pushes her against a wall. Scorpius licks her bottom lip, biting it, too. Rose opens her mouth slightly startled and Scorpius' tongue into her mouth. They move their tongues together, opening and closing their mouths, and moving their heads from side to side, grabbing at hiar, clothes, everything. They break apart and Rose rips Scorpius' shirt open, as he kisses her on the neck. She takes his shirt off and his tie, running her hands up and down his chest.

"Scorpius... Rose?" A voice asks. Scorpius stops giving rose a hickey and she stops running her hands through his hair and over his chest. They both look to see who asked the question.

"Shit." Scorpius gasps.

"I'm pretty sure Rose asked you to teach her to kiss, not shag." Albus, Rose's Cousin and Scorpius' best friend, smirks.

"Um, uh..." Rose says, unable to speak.

'No, continue what you are doing, just let me get a moving picture, I have a bet with practicually half the school that you two will get together by the end of term... looks like I'm winning two-hundred galleons." Al smirks.


End file.
